Post Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in Post Town. Archives 1, 2, 3 In Post Town.... Joel looked around town.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 17:45, July 26, 2014 (UTC) "hi" Espurr said to Joel. XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 02:19, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "Ze one who sent me was from ze old evil team,I believe. Most of them were banished to the distortion world!" Archimedes nodded but was surprised as he knew only one pokemon actually lived in the distortion world.--Johnson ace (talk) 07:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) (my sig will be back when I get home.) solosis decided to go for a walk. a portal opened and engulfed her. (continued in DW RP - i think we should start doing this thing so that way others no where the character has left and so its clear the character isnt here any more) XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 16:04, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "What was that?" Asked Archimedes. "That was a portal to the distortion world. The portals appear rarely but sometimes they appear. If you what ze boss, ze go in one!" Cried Shade and Archimedes nodded.(good idea) --Johnson ace (talk) 16:43, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Many portals appeared. "What's going on?" Asked Umbreon. Shade responded to this immediately. "The distortion world portals, they are appearing! This time, more of them! Something is wrong in the distortion world. We must investigate on the way!" Archimedes nodded and gathered the pokemon of post town. "Who's coming with us?" He asked.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:52, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "Oh, hello" Joel replied to Espurr.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) espurr was worried sick. "uh ill go!" XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 16:54, July 27, 2014 (UTC) " I wouldn't go in the distortion world." Said Joel. Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "I'll go." Stated Umbreon, rushing into the decision. He looked back at Espeon and the Rayquaza. "Ray and Espeon will stay here."--Johnson ace (talk) 16:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "I think we should just leave it all alone."Night! The Wiki Warrior! 17:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Umbreon, Shade and Archimedes ignored Joel and continued searching for pokemon that could come with them.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "Good luck with Phantom." Joel yelled.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 17:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "Phantom?Who is that?" Asked Umbreon,curiously.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "Finally going to listen, eh?" Joel asked. Night! The Wiki Warrior! 15:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC) "Say what? Who is Phantom?" Asked Umbreon again."do tell us!"--Johnson ace (talk) 08:53, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Phantom is a Giratina that lives in the Distortion World, He's very vicious and if you come in contact with that thing he'll tear you apart. But you can do anything right?" Said Joel.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 18:26, July 29, 2014 (UTC) "Wait, how do you know?" Asked Stoutland, who had been listening. "Who else Wants to come?" Shouted Umbreon to the rest of the group.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:56, July 29, 2014 (UTC) "me! i said me!" Espurr shouted. XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 18:23, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Stoutland walked over to Umbreon. Umbreon knew he wanted to come. Stoutland had been a proud adventurer once. "I say again how du you know?" with a heavy scottish accent. Forge, master of the monsters Joel sighed.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 23:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) The portals were quickly closing. As the final one closed, Stoutland cried at the top of voice at Joel. "This is yer fault!" He cried. Umbreon tried to calm him down. "Me and Espeon could just make a magnagate to the distortion world!" Espeon nodded when she saw Umbreon. "But I ain't going to the distortion world!" She cried. "I'm staying here with Ray the Rayquaza!"--Johnson ace (talk) 14:14, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Joel decided to look for something to eat. Night! The Wiki Night! The Wiki Warrior! 15:29, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay